Bes/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht *Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 19. Dezember 2017) folgende Kapitel, die sich teilweise als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'1. EINLEITUNG' (S. 6): Seite 6 :*'2. WISSENSCHAFTLICHE GRUNDLAGEN' ::*2.1. Biologische Funktionen des Endothels Anf. (S. 7-8): Seite 8 :::*2.1.1. Endothelialer relaxierender Faktor (EDRF) (S. 9-10): Seiten 9, 10 :::*2.1.2. Endothelialer konstringierender Faktor (S. 10-11): Seiten 10, 11 – vollständig ::*2.2. Regulation des koronaren Blutflusses (S. 11-13): Seiten 11, 12, 13 – vollständig ::*2.3. Klinische Relevanz endothelvermittelter koronarer Vasomotorik bei der koronaren Herzkrankheit (S. 13-15): Seiten 13, 14, 15 :*'4. PATIENTEN' Anf. (S. 17): Seite 17 – vollständig ::*4.1. Patienten mit "Cold-Pressor-Test" Anf. (S. 17): Seite 17 – vollständig :::*4.1.1. Normalpatienten (Gruppe 1 a) (S. 18): Seite 18 – vollständig :::*4.1.2. Patienten mit koronarer Herzkrankheit (Gruppe 2 a) (S. 18-19): Seite 18 ::*4.2. Patienten mit "Cold-Pressor-Test" vor und nach intrakoronarer Beta-Rezeptoren-Blockade Anf. (S. 19): Seite 19 – vollständig :::*4.2.1. Normalpatienten (Gruppe 1 b) (S. 19): Seite 19 – vollständig :::*4.2.2. Patienten mit koronarer Herzkrankheit (Gruppe 2 b) (S. 19): Seite 19 – vollständig ::*4.3. Patienten mit selektiver Acetylcholin-Infusion Anf. (S. 20): Seite 20 :::*4.3.1. Normalpatienten (Gruppe 1 c) (S. 20): Seite 20 – vollständig :::*4.3.2. Patienten mit koronarer Herzkrankheit (Gruppe 2 c) (S. 21): Seite 21 – vollständig :*'5. METHODIK' Anf. (S. 22): Seite 22 – vollständig ::*5.1. Herzkatheteruntersuchung (S. 22-23): Seiten 22, 23 – (exkl. 2 Sätze) ::*5.2. Cold-Pressor-Test (S. 23): Seite 23 – vollständig ::*5.3. Lokale adrenerge Beta-Rezeptoren-Blockade (S. 24): Seite 24 ::*5.4. Intrakoronare Doppler-Untersuchungen und Acetylcholin-Infusion (S. 24-26): Seiten 24, 25, 26 – vollständig ::*5.5. Quantitative Koronarangiographie (S. 26-30): Seiten 26, 27, 28, 30 – (Text) ::*5.6. Messungen und Berechnungen (S. 31): Seite 31 – vollständig ::*5.7. Reproduzierbarkeit der angewandten Meßverfahren (S. 32): Seite 32 ::*5.7. Statistik (S. 32): Seite 32 :*'6. ERGEBNISSE' ::*6.1. Sympathikus-Stimulation mit dem "Cold-Pressor-Test" :::*6.1.1. Hämodynamik (S. 33): Seite 33 – (exkl. letzten Satz) :::*6.1.2. Epikardialer Koronargefäßtonus ::::*6.1.2.1. Normalpatienten (Gruppe 1 a ) (S. 33-34): Seiten 33, 34 – vollständig ::::*6.1.2.2. Patienten mit koronarer Herzkrankheit (Gruppe 2 a)9 (S. 35-37): Seiten 35, 36, 37 – vollständig :::*6.1.3. Koronare Hämodynamik unter "Cold-Pressor-Test" Anf. (S. 38): Seite 38 – vollständig ::::*6.1.3.1. Normalpatienten (S. 38-41): Seiten 38, 39, 40 – (exkl. S. 41: ganzseitige Abb. 9) ::::*6.1.3.2. Patienten mit koronarer Herzkrankheit (S. 42-44): Seiten 42, 44 – (exkl. S. 43: ganzseitige Abb. 11) :::*6.1.4. Determinanten der koronaren Vasomotorik unter "Cold-Pressor-Test" (S. 44-48): Seiten 44, 45, 46, 47, 48 – vollständig (exkl. letzten Satz) ::*6.2. Einfluß lokaler Beta-Rezeptoren-Blockade auf "Cold-Pressor-Test"-vermittelte koronare Vasomotorik :::*6.2.1. Hämodynamik (S. 48-49): Seite 48 :::*6.2.2. Epikardialer Koronargefäßtonus ::::*6.2.2.1. Normalpatienten (Gruppe 1 b) (S. 49-50): Seiten 49, 50 – vollständig ::::*6.2.2.2. Patienten mit koronarer Herzkrankheit (Gruppe 2 b) (S. 50-52): Seiten 50, 51, 52 – vollständig ::*6.3. Acetylcholin-vermittelte koronare Vasomotorik Anf. (S. 52): Seite 52 – vollständig :::*6.3.1. Normalpatienten (Gruppe 1 c) (S. 52-55): Seiten 52, 53, 54, 55 – vollständig :::*6.3.2. Patienten mit koronarer Herzkrankheit (Gruppe 2 c) (S. 55-57): Seiten 55, 57 – (Text) :::*6.3.3. Patienten mit Hypercholesterinämie Typ lla (S. 57-58): Seiten 57, 58 – vollständig ::*6.4. Vergleich der Acetylcholin-vermittelten, flußabhängigen und "Cold-Pressor-Test"-induzierten Vasomotorik :::*6.4.2. Vergleich der Reaktion epikardialer Koronargefäße auf "Cold-Pressor- Test" und Acetylcholin (S. 58-60): Seite 60 :*'7. DISKUSSION' Anf. (S. 61): Seite 61 – vollständig ::*7.1. Koronare Vasomotorik unter "Cold-Pressor-Test" Anf. (S. 61-63): Seiten 61, 62 :::*7.1.1. Endothelvermittelte Vasomotorik unter "Cold-Pressor"-Stimulation (S. 63-66): Seiten 63, 64, 65 – (exkl. 3 Sätze auf S. 63 und letzte 2 Sätze auf S. 65) ::*7.2. Einfluß adrenerger Rezeptoren auf die "Cold-Presor-Test"-induzierte Vasomotorik (S. 66-67): Seiten 66, 67 – (exkl. 1 Satz und 1 Satzerweiterung) ::*7.3. Besonderheiten bei Hypercholesterinämie Typ lla (S. 67-68): Seiten 67, 68 – vollständig (exkl. letzten Satz) ::*7.4. Acetylcholin-vermittelte Vasomotorik (S. 68-71): Seiten 68, 69, 70, 71 – vollständig ::*7.5. Klinische Bedeutung und Ausblick (S. 72-73): Seite 72 :*'8. ZUSAMMENFASSUNG' (S. 74-76): Seiten 74, 75. Die Quelle * Quelle der Übernahmen ist die Habilitationsschrift des Betreuers der Dissertation, Dr. Andreas M. Zeiher. Die zeitliche Nähe der Habilitationsschrift zur untersuchten Dissertation wirft die Frage nach der genauen Datierung beider Arbeiten bzw. der Übernahmerichtung auf. Dazu lässt sich anhand der Arbeiten selbst sowie öffentlich verfügbarer bibliografischer Informationen sagen: :* Zur Dissertation: ::* Auf der Titelseite findet sich die Angabe "vorgelegt 1990". ::* Als Jahr der Promotion wird auf der Folgeseite 1991 angegeben. ::* Im Lebenslauf auf Seite 83 ist der Beginn der Doktorarbeit mit 1988, deren Abschluss mit 1990 angegeben. ::* Das Erscheinungsjahr ist im BSZ-Katalog und dem Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek mit 1990 angegeben. ::* Publiziert wurde die Arbeit laut beider Kataloge 1991. :* Zur Habilitationsschrift: ::* Auf der Titelseite befindet sich die Angabe "vorgelegt von Andreas M. Zeiher 1989". ::* Das Erscheinungsjahr ist im BSZ-Katalog mit 1989 angegeben. ::* Publiziert wurde die Arbeit laut o.g. Katalog 1990. Die Übernahmerichtung Dafür, dass die Habilitationsschrift Zeihers tatsächlich vor der untersuchten Dissertation fertig war und dem Doktoranden vorlag, sprechen folgende Indizien: * Nr. 275 im Literaturverzeichnis der Habilitationsschrift entspricht Nr. 54 im Literaturverzeichnis der Doktorarbeit, wird in der Habilitationsschrift jedoch noch als "im Druck" angegeben, in der Doktorarbeit schon mit der genauen Ortsangabe: :* Habilitationsschrift:'' Zeiher AM, Drexler H, Wollschläger H, Saurbier B, Just H: Coronary vasomotion in response to sympathetic stimulation in man: importance of the functional integrity of the endothelium. J Am Coll Cardiol 1989; (im Druck).'' :* Doktorarbeit: Zeiher AM, Drexler H, Wollschläger H, Saurbier B, Just H: Coronary vasomotion in response to sympathetic stimulation in man: importance of the functional integrity of the endothelium. J Am Coll Cardiol 1989; 14: 1181-1190. * Nr. 50 im Literaturverzeichnis der Habilitationsschrift entspricht Nr. 64 im Literaturverzeichnis der Doktorarbeit, wird in der Habilitationsschrit jedoch noch als "im Druck" angegeben, in der Doktorarbeit schon mit der genauen Ortsangabe und dem wohl für die Publikation leicht veränderten Titel: :* Habilitationsschrift: Drexler H, Zeiher AM, Wollschläger H, Meinertz T, Just H, Bonzel T: Demonstration of flow-dependent coronary dilatation in man. Circulation 1989;(im Druck). :* Doktorarbeit: Drexler H, Zeiher AM, Wollschläger H, Meinertz T, Just H, Bonzel T: Flow-dependent coronary artery dilatation in humans. Circulation 1989;80: 466-474. * Einen weiteren Hinweis liefern die Tabellen auf Seite 34 und 49 der Doktorarbeit. In der Quelle findet sich das ¶-Zeichen sowohl im Zahlenwerk als auch in der Tabellenunterschrift als Anmerkungs-/Fußnotenzeichen mit Erklärung. Das Zeichen findet sich auch beim Doktoranden im Zahlenwerk, nicht jedoch in der Tabellenunterschrift, welche gegenüber der Quelle geringfügige Änderungen aufweist. Dies ist ein Indiz dafür, dass der Doktorand die Tabelle vom Habilitanden übernommen und das ¶-Zeichen beim Ändern der Tabellenunterschrift gelöscht hat, da ihm wohl der Sinn nicht klar war (das ¶- oder "Pilcrow-Zeichen" wird eigentlich zur Kennzeichnung von Absätzen verwendet). Dadurch geht der Sinn des ¶-Zeichens im Zahlenwerk verloren; überdies auch der Sinn der Angabe "p < 0,01 gegenüber Kontrolle" in der Tabellenunterschrift des Doktoranden, die ohne Bezug zum Zahlenwerk ins Leere läuft. Siehe: :* Fragment 034 00 :* Fragment 049 01. Herausragende Fundstellen * Auf 12 von 13 Seiten des Diskussionsteils (S. 61-73) finden sich ungekennzeichnete Übernahmen aus der Quelle, häufig die vollständige Seite betreffend, siehe z.B.: ** Fragment 061 01 ** Fragment 068 01 ** Fragment 069 02 ** Fragment 070 01 ** Fragment 071 01. Andere Beobachtungen *Die zum Zeitpunkt der Einreichung der Dissertation gültige Promotionsordnung der Universität Freiburg für die Medizinische Fakultät vom 14. Juni 1984 (PDF der Ordnung in der Fassung der Fünften Änderungssatzung vom 30. November 2011) enthält u.a. folgende Aussagen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 1 Verleihung des Doktorgrades' "(1) Die Promotion dient dem Nachweis der Befähigung zu selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit." :*'§ 7 Die Dissertation' "(1) Die Dissertation muß in Form und Inhalt wissenschaftlichen Ansprüchen genügen und einen Beitrag zum Fortschritt der Wissenschaft liefern." :*'§ 8 Meldung und Zulassung zur Doktorprüfung' "(1) Die Dissertation ist dem Promotionsausschuß in zweifacher Ausfertigung einzureichen. Beizufügen sind: ... 3. eine eidesstattliche Versicherung gemäß der Anlage zu dieser Promotionsordnung;" :*'§ 17 Führung und Aberkennung des Doktorgrades' "(3) Der Doktorgrad kann durch den Promotionsausschuß wieder entzogen werden, wenn sich nachträglich herausstellt, daß er durch Täuschung erlangt worden ist. Im übrigen wird auf die gesetzlichen Regelungen verwiesen." :*'Anlage' (zu 8 Absatz 1 Nr. 3) "Die eidesstattliche Versicherung ist in der Regel schriftlich abzugeben. Die Möglichkeit einer Aufnahme der eidesstattlichen Versicherung zur Niederschrift bleibt unberührt. Die schriftliche Erklärung hat folgenden Wortlaut: 'Eidesstattliche Versicherung gemäß § 8 Absatz 1 Nr. 3 der Promotionsordnung der Universität Freiburg für die Medizinische Fakultät 1. Bei der eingereichten Dissertation zu dem Thema _________________________________________________________ handelt es sich um meine eigenständig erbrachte Leistung. 2. Ich habe nur die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt und mich keiner unzulässigen Hilfe Dritter bedient. Insbesondere habe ich wörtlich oder sinngemäß aus anderen Werken übernommene Inhalte als solche kenntlich gemacht. Niemand hat von mir unmittelbar oder mittelbar geldwerte Leistungen für Arbeiten erhalten, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Inhalt der vorgelegten Dissertation stehen. 3. ... 4. Die Richtigkeit der vorstehenden Erklärungen bestätige ich. 5. Die Bedeutung der eidesstattlichen Versicherung und die strafrechtlichen Folgen einer unrichtigen oder unvollständigen eidesstattlichen Versicherung sind mir bekannt. Ich versichere an Eides statt, dass ich nach bestem Wissen die reine Wahrheit erklärt und nichts verschwiegen habe. ...'" * Auf Seite 84 findet sich ein Teil "Danksagung" mit u.a. folgenden Ausführungen: "Mein besonderer Dank gilt Herrn Dr. med. A. Zeiher. Unsere freundschaftlichen Gespräche, seine fachliche und persönliche Aufgeschlossenheit und seine außergewöhnlich intensive Betreuung weckten meine wissenschaftliche Neugier und mein besonderes Interesse am Themenbereich meiner Dissertation." * In Zeihers Danksagung bleibt B.S. unerwähnt. * In der Literaturübersicht der Dissertation findet sich kein Hinweis auf die Habilitationsschrift. * Zeiher habilitierte sich unter Prof. Dr. Hanjörg Just, der gleichzeitig Erstgutachter der Dissertation war. Just hätten die ausgedehnten Parallelen somit auffallen können, wenn nicht müssen. * Der Verfasser der untersuchten Arbeit erhielt 1992 für seine Dissertation den [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pfizer_Forschungspreis_(Deutschland) Goedecke-Forschungspreis], welcher (ab 2002 unter dem Namen Pfizer Forschungspreis) bis 2009 traditionell aus der Hand des Rektors der Universität Freiburg für herausragende wissenschaftliche Arbeiten aus den Gebieten der Biologie, Chemie, Pharmazie, Forstwissenschaft, Geowissenschaft, Mathematik, Medizin und Physik verliehen wurde (Quelle: [http://d-nb.info/019007019 Gödecke-Forschungspreis 1992], Freiburg/Berlin 1992). Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 19. Dezember 2017. Kategorie:Bes Kategorie:Befunde